Fever
by PumpkinRomance
Summary: An innocent day at the park, a somewhat innocent bag of fast food, the protection of a twin brother, and a napkin marked with an X in ketchup. How does Alfred deal with this? He forces France and Britain onto the same team. My first RusAme(RussiaXAmerica). Franada mentioned. Oneshot


The sky was clear blue at Central Park, the same shade of Alfred's eyes as they narrowed in deep concentration on the bag of fast food Ivan had dropped in front of him. Why would Ivan feed him? Alfred looked up attempting to read the elder country's expression only to see his figure walking away slowly. So very slowly. Alfred felt something happening that he usually disliked, this time he merely flexed his shoulders and reached into the bag pulling out the double patty bacon burger, pausing only when a napkin fluttered on to his lap with an X smeared on it in ketchup.

Alfred's lips twitched into a smile as he sunk his teeth into the burger, looking backing up at the Russian's back as he continued to walk away slowly. Fevers. Alfred had never run a fever something Arthur would usually brag about to Francis when Alfred was younger and Francis had worried about Matthew's health. Now a days... Alfred felt the beginnings of one every time he saw Ivan.

"Hey, America!" America looked away from Ivan's silhouette, still taking a bite out of the burger to see Arthur leaning across the table with a soccer ball under his elbows, his shaggy blond hair glinting faintly in the sunlight, one of his bright green eyes closed as he smiled down at Alfred. "Want to play a game of football?"

"That's not football, idjiot." Alfred manged to mumble past a mouthful of burger. "It's soccer, a horribly boring game."

"Come on please play Ally." Alfred started as a familiar voice chimed in near his ear. He quickly shot a look over his shoulder to see a pair of blue eyes the exact shade of his barely a foot away with nearly white blond hair framing a face nearly identical to his. Alfred grimaced as he turned back to his burger, he had to stop forgetting about his twin brother's existence.

"It'll be fun." Alfred cringed at french accent knowing that as he heard Francis that Frenchmen was wrapping his arms around Matthew.

"Only if I get Mattie." Alfred attempted to snap around his burger, failing horribly.

"That leaves me with that bleeding wanker!" Arthur sighed as he picked up the soccer ball. "Fine, lets play."

/~/~/~/

Alfred slumped into his apartment hours later, his eyelids drooping as he tossed his bag to the side as he kicked the door shut with foot, locking it with a few swift movements of his fingers while his free hand searched the wall for the light switch freezing as cold skin brushed his wrist. Large, slender fingers wrapped around his wrist roughly and tugged Alfred away from the door, slamming him in to the wall, warm breath billowing against his neck.

"We're in the-" Alfred gasped as a tongue pressed itself against his neck moving it's way slowly past his Adam's apple and to his chin. "-in the entryway, dude."

"But you like it when I corner you here," A shiver ran down Alfred's spine as the muffled whisper reached his ears. "Da?"

"I-Ivan." Alfred moaned faintly as the Russian's hand began to rub Alfred's upper thigh his pants suddenly becoming a little less lose.

"You're late." The Russian stood to his full height, his purple eyes meeting Alfred's blue.

"Playing soccer with the..." Alfred paused unsure how to explain Arthur, Francis, and Mattew. Arthur raised him, Matthew is his twin, but Francis had both raised and dated Matthew. Well, still is no matter how much Alfred disliked the Frenchman. But at least it wasn't Gilbert. "Not important."

"Da. Alright." Ivan pinned Alfred against the wall and shoved his mouth against Alfred, their tongues battling for dominance. Ivan finally released Alfred, slipping his jacket off letting hit the floor with Alfred following in suit. Alfred pushed the Russian against the wall ripping his shirt open, buttons popping off scattering around the floor.

Ivan shoved Alfred back into the wall across from them, his fingers nimbly working Alfred out of his pants.

"A little pushy now, hu?" Alfred whispered as his pants hit the floor. Not waiting for a response he pulled the taller and older nation into the other room, pulling Ivan on to the couch on top of him.

"Don't you like our little game of tic tac toe?" Ivan asked as Alfred heard the rustle of fabric hitting the floor. The Russian held to fingers out towards Alfred. "Would you care to-?"

Alfred pulled the fingers into his mouth, sucking his tongue swirling around them growing more excited as Ivan moaned and pulled his fingers out. It didn't take too long for Ivan to enter, they had been doing this for too long for it to take more then a minute or two. Alfred's finger nails clawed at his partners back, enjoying being this close to the 'demonic' Russia. No one has ever gotten this close. Only the American.

"I love you." Ivan whispered as he collapsed on top of Alfred.

"I love you too, commie." Alfred breathed, nestling his face into the soft skin of Ivan's neck.


End file.
